under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Sandrake
Sandrake(サンドレイク Sandoreiku) is a Meganoid Commander who first appears in Episode 1 of Daitarn 3. His name could also translate as Sandreik. Appearance When in his Megaborg Form, Sandrake has the appearance of a giant, green, muscular humanoid with wild dark blue hair. He is shown wearing spiked wrist cuff, a metal belt with a red buckle, spiked shoulder pads, a red head brace and collar, and boots. Biography Sandrake posed as a Host for a beauty pageant when he plans to turn all of the contestants into Meganoids. However, one of the contestants was a spy named Beautiful Tachibana who is in undercover with the main character, Banjo Haran. Banjo appears and exposes Sandrake for who he really is. When the audience of the beauty pageant leaves, Banjo fights against Sandrake and his forces, but Banjo ends up falling into a trap door. Sandrake then kidnaps the contestants, including Tachibana. When Banjo and another spy, named Reika Sanjo, discover Sandrake's castle on an island, he traps them in an iron cage once they get in and shows them Tachibana hanging over the sea. Banjo manages to get out, save Tachibana, and kick Sandrake into the ocean. However, Banjo reveals that Meganoids can change into Megaborgs, giant cyborgs designed for battle. So while Tachibana and Reika free the captive contestants, Banjo flies in Mach Attacker and awaits for Sandrake to appear. When he does, Sandrake is now a giant with weapons. Sandrakes tries to attack the Mach Attacker, but Banjo calls forth his Daifighter, aboards it, and transforms it into Daitarn 3. The two start to fight each other with Sandrake having the upper hand. Sandrake starts to crush Daitarn 3 in his arms, but Banjo manages to escape. So Sandrake uses the two whips on his arms to fight against Daitarn 3. Their battle starts to destroy the island, so Banjo uses Daitarn Snapper to fight against Sandrake's whips. After a while, Sandrake lunges toward Daitarn, so Banjo summons the Daitarn Javelin and avoids the lunge. When the contestants manage to escape, Sandrake grapples Daitarn 3's left arm and the Javelin. But when he pulls them in, Banjo summons the Daitarn Double Zanber. Sandrake then gets Daitarn 3 on the island and prepares to crush him with the halves on his shoulders when he put them together into a big spiked ball. But Sandrake gets distracted when he sees Tachibana flying pass him, so Banjo fires a cannon from Daitarn 3's left foot, sending Sandrake into the sky. Banjo then uses Daitarn 3's Sun Attack where he fires a circular energy from the head crest at Sandrake's body. Finally, Banjo uses Daitarn Crash and kicks the circular energy through Sandrake's body, destroying him for good. Powers/Abilities Mace: Sandrake's main weapon is a giant double-sided Mace. Beam: From the buckle on his waist, Sandrake can fire a pink beam. Shoulder Missiles: Sandrake can launch an array of spikes on his shoulders like missiles. Whips: Sandrake has two whips that are wrapped around his arms when not in use. Knife: Sandrake can summon a knife from the bottom of his right foot. Iron Ball: Sandrake can put the two halves on his shoulders together into a giant Iron Ball to crush his opponents. Gallery SandrakeMace.gif SandrakeBeam.gif SandrakeMissiles.gif SandrakeWhips.gif FootKnife.gif SpikeBall.gif SandrakeStrucked.gif SandrakeDeath.gif SandrakeExplosion.gif Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Talking Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju